


Gunpoint

by UmbralJxrk



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/pseuds/UmbralJxrk
Summary: Oneshot. Serpine has a mental break down and winds up with Mevolent at gunpoint (this is 100% Mevolents fault tbh)





	Gunpoint

"Nefarian, lower the gun." Mevolents voice was calm as usual with no hint of fear on his face after the surprise had vanished from his features. And Serpine hated him for it. Meanwhile his own face was contoredted in pure anger, the tears rolling down his cheeks indicating just how deep each of Mevolents words had cut over the past centuries.

"Nefarian, /calm down/ and lower the gun." Mevolent took a careful step towards the Adept. Serpine shot and missed him just barely. A warning shot. "The next bullet will end up between your eyes!", he snarled.  
The taller didn't even flinch. "You're not going to shoot me."  
"Try me!" The hand holding the gun was shacking as he kept it aimed at Mevolents head.  
"Nefarian, I know you better than any one else. I know you better than you know yourself." He just kept holding Serpine's gaze with those unreadable grey eyes of his. They were egnimas in themselves. "You're not going to shoot me."  
He took another careful step towards /his/ Nefarian.  
"Stay back!", Serpine hissed.  
Another step.  
"I'm warning you, stay away!"

Another step and Serpine was backing away himself. "Don't come any closer!" His back hit the wall and Mevolent was standing an arms-lengh away, the warm metal of the barrel just barely touching his chest. The anger on Serpine's face had been replaced with pure desperation. Tears were streaming down his face, leaving them reddened and puffed. Ending Mevolent's life would have been so easy now. All he had to to do was to pull the trigger and blast the others blackened heart out of his chest.  
"Hush now.", Mevolent murmured as a gentle hand reached up and to slid the gun out of the youngers loosened grip and place it on a nearby table with a silent 'clack'.  
Serpines sobbing was shacking his thin frame violently as he met Mevolent's gaze. "Why can't I do it? Why can't I kill you? The Gods know you deserve it, you heartless bastard!"  
"Because, for as vile as you believe me to be, you love me still." Strong hands got a hold of Serpine and pulled him into his masters embrace. He tensed up at the unexpected gesture, but gave in, crying quietly into the others chest. "You don't know what love it."

"I do. I love you, Nefarian." Those three little words were like a stab in the gut to Serpine. "Li-lar-...", he barely managed to choke out inbetween sobs.  
"I'm not lying. You see, we are the same, we both love differently than other people do." Gently he ran his fingers through raven strains, ignoring the others whimpers. "But just because our love if different it doesn't make it less true." Serpine was silent, his fingers clawing into the fabric of Mevolent's shirt. He could hear the even beating of the tallers heart, could feel it calm him down, his crying slowly ceasing.  
"I love you, Nefarian. If you can't take me word for it, judge me by my actions. So far, you are the only one that ever aimed a gun at me and still draws breath." Serpine tensed at those words as fear flooded his mind, paralizing him, yet his pride would not allow him to apologize, to beg for mercy. Not that that had ever done him any good during past punishments.  
A low chuckle rumbled in Mevolent's chest. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Smiling softly, he answered the smallers confused expression with a kiss on the forehead, his hand trailing down the others back in a comforting gesture. "But if you ever aim a gun at me again, I'll rip off the arm holding it."

For as much as he loved hurting him, he would hate to have to kill him.


End file.
